


Fucked And Filled

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Sometimes-a good fucking is what you need.





	Fucked And Filled

Scott fell to the bed, breathing hard as you saddled him, hands running down his body, tracing the ripples of his muscles, before finally gripping his throbbing cock.

You could only be grateful that he’d ripped your clothes off downstairs-rubbing the tip of his dick against your entrance, before you reached for the lube and spread it around your asshole.

Pumping his cock a few times, you lined him up and sank down slowly, asshole stretching around him.

“Fuck”, you sighed, resting your hands on his chest as you began bouncing.

Scott fucked up into you at the same time, balls slapping against your asscheeks, joining the sounds of your panting and the creak of the bed.

“Harder, Scott”, you urged, letting out a yelp when he smacked your ass, before grabbing you around the waist and flipping you onto your back.

He stared down at you from his new position, biting his lip as he pounded into you without hesitation, gripping your cock and stroking it to match his thrusts.

“More”, you pleaded, digging your heels into his back as he slammed into you with force.

His lips met your neck, licking and biting as you felt yourself grow closer to your release, stroking yourself along with Scott to reach your peak faster.

“Come on, Scott-gimme that cum”, you begged, taking one of his hands and sucking a finger into your mouth.

“Shit”, he moaned, shoving another two in with the first and gagging you on his fingers, thrusting into you harder and faster.

You let out a muffled groan, slamming back onto his cock as your balls tightened.

“Cum”, Scott demanded, fingers leaving your mouth and wrapping around your throat.

You let out a gasp-mouth hanging open as your body tensed, spurts of cum covering you.

“Fuck”, Scott muttered, watching your throbbing cock and running a finger through your cum, collecting it and slurping it into his mouth.

He gripped your face, holding your mouth open and letting the cum drip from his mouth into yours.

You held it for a few seconds, knowing he loved the image of your mouth filled with cum.

“Swallow”.

You gulped your cum down, pulling Scott closer and kissing him sloppily, sharing the aftertaste with him as his nails dug into your thighs, his thrusts faltering, before letting out one final groan as his hot load filled you and seeped out.

Scott pulled out after a while, hopping off the bed and running into the bathroom.

You watched him, admiring his perky little butt as he wiped the cum off his cock, before rinsing the towel and bringing it over.

“Spread”.

You did as he told, letting him clean you up, before throwing the dirty towel to the floor.

“You gonna go?” he asked, settling beside you on the bed.

You glanced down at his cock, already semi-hard at the sight of you naked.

“Nope”, you chuckled, Scott’s head falling onto the pillow as he prepared himself for one of your blowjobs.


End file.
